Nash Laurens
A lifelong criminal and killer, Laurens is a perfect fit for the Badlands Territory. Clever, a fast-talker, and a remorseless killer, he has ended the life of more than a dozen lawmen. Currently operating around Vermillion, he seems to be operating some larger scheme. Biography Pre-War Nash was born to Susan Laurens, a single mother barely scraping by as a waitress. Growing up in rural Mississippi Nash would often take to explore the woods around his hometown of Columbus. In school he showed an aptitude for learning but would have many disciplinary issues. He began his Juvenile Detention record at eleven, and would return twice more before he finally dropped out of school at fourteen. He would start selling drugs, and caught again at seventeen. Tried as an adult, he was convicted and sentenced to three years. He served his time in Mississippi State Correctional, spending his time learning new tricks and tips. When he was released in 2071 he almost immediately armed himself and left the state. From there, he traveled the Gulf Commonwealth robbing, stealing, and selling drugs until he was almost caught in a police chase. Narrowly losing them in a forest, he headed northwest into Louisiana where he found plenty of work and hiding spots in New Orleans. He would stay there for four years, finally leaving after one too many indiscretions. He went west yet again, ending up in the Texas Panhandle. He robbed several gas stations, but mainly stuck to the small motel room he rented for most of 2076. With the heat dying down a little, he hitchhiked north into Oklahoma, where he happened upon a small chem lab in a farm's outbuilding. Investigating he surprised the chemist and shot him, taking what he could grab before running away. Unsure whether or not he had killed the man, Nash spent all night hiding in the woods. Tired, he walked into town the next morning and managed to get a small room. He had heard of some of the things he had grabbed, but would wait to check them further until his door was safely locked. He would try Mentats for the first time that day, which would begin a lifelong addiction. He left the next night, entering Kansas by rail on March 2nd, 2077. He would begin breaking into farm houses in the more isolated parts of the state, allowing him to take his time robbing the inhabitants. The War The bombs would catch him sleeping off a black-out in Witchita, the tremors causing him to fall out of his bed. Thinking it was just a really bad case of withdrawls, he crawled back in until his window blew in from the blastwave. Now convinced something was happening, he looked through the window frame and saw a mushroom cloud rising from downtown. He got dressed and staggered out of his room, and was quickly caught up in the rioting. He would clean out the painkillers from a nearby pharmacy, and lay in his room for the next two days mixing them with Mentats and liquor. He would start to feel very ill, barely being able to move within two days of the first symptoms and start to watch his hair and skill fall off. He thought he would die and made his peace with the world, only to find that he would start to feel better. He could stand five days after falling ill, and despite missing patches of hair and flesh, he thought he was still doing pretty well. He would remain in the city for another two weeks recovering before grabbing some supplies and heading north. He would be forced to kill in December, when he was stopped by a gang of teens demanding food. Now in full ghoulification, Nash told them to leave, which was enough provocation for the starving teens. They started to advance, brandishing cubs, making Nash draw his gun. Having only shot the chem maker before, Nash would still only hesitate for a second before firing all twelve 10mm rounds at the group. His volley would hit two, killing one instantly, and cause the others to flee. As he reloaded, he noticed one of the teens was still alive. A girl not much older than fifteen, looking at her contorted pale face did something to Nash. He grabbed her hair and dragged her further up the road until he reached what he thought was a safe spot. He then dropped the nearly dead girl and proceeded to rape her, reveling in her cries of pain. Category:Characters Category:Badlands Category:Ghouls Category:Raiders